


Not Surprised

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate gets back to the bus, and Gabe is hiding out in his bunk. The rest of the band takes a good look at Nate and figures out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> My original thought for this was: Actually, what I really want is some Nate-centric Cobra gsf.

Nate's not surprised to wake up in bed with Gabe, come sticky and dry on his stomach. Gabe is, though. He practically leaps out of bed, takes a shower, and shoves his stuff into his bag, even though they don't have to leave for three hours.

Nate rolls over into the warm spot Gabe left behind and goes back to sleep.

Nate gets back to the bus, and Gabe is hiding out in his bunk. The rest of the band takes a good look at Nate and figures out why. (They all know what Nate looks like when he's gotten laid.)

"Was it good?" Ryland asks.

Nate shrugs. "We were drunk. He might be a sex god, but not last night."

(Clearly impugning Gabe's sexual prowess is the way to get him back in Nate's bed. It's an excellent strategy. No way Gabe's going to back down from that kind of challenge.)

More generally: Victoria likes to fuck, hard and fast. Ryland's the cuddler. Alex doesn't mind waiting until he can take his time. And Nate's just happy with whatever sex with them he can get.


End file.
